


Lockdown Blues

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: By law, all fanfic authors are mandated to write at least one (1) quarantine themed work. Here's my contribution.It's really just porn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Lockdown Blues

Finn would, without hesitation, say that he loved Poe Dameron. If really pressed, he’d probably say that he had loved Poe Dameron before he’d even been given his name – the first gift that Poe had ever given him. Poe had been beside him through the worst of the struggle against the First Order, even more than Rey, really – while Rey had been there as well, frequently, she’d been distracted with her Jedi training. Meanwhile, Poe and Finn had been so much a pair through multiple missions, many of their friends among the pilots and techs of the Resistance had simply referred to them frequent as just “Poe and Finn” or “Finn and Poe.” Always a unit. Occasionally, it had even been said as a single word.

The depths of his love for Poe was probably the only reason Finn had yet to wring Poe’s neck as the man paced, grumbled, and groused about being in lockdown.

“Can you believe this?” Poe demanded, for at least the twenty-third time. Today. The planetary quarantine had lasted long enough that Finn really only counted each day’s efforts, rather than the ongoing litany through every day that passed. 

Finn debated answering that honestly – considering he’d been stuck here for the last... however many days or weeks, the days were all blurring together and he couldn’t be sure how many days this had been going on, he absolutely COULD believe it, with no difficulty at all. It had been his reality as much as it was Poe’s, after all. 

Before he could, though, Poe just kept going. “A damn quarantine, and we’re stuck here because of it. We’re the generals of the Resistance, and we’re stuck on this planet, in this little apartment!”

Give it a couple more days, Finn could probably repeat Poe’s various ramblings and ravings word for word. Rey, Rose, and Connix were going to enjoy his reenactments when this was over. 

Assuming he didn’t kill Poe first, because Force, if Poe kept this up, Finn might well be obligated to strangle him for the sake of his sanity.

“All they had to do was let us know about this before we landed, we’d have been able to just... do the negotiations from orbit! But no, there’s a damn plague running around on the planet, and no one bothered to do or say anything to protect the people showing up here – on invitation! – until we’ve been here long enough to be considered incubators by default. I don’t even think humans can GET this stupid plague!”

Which, of course, wasn’t the point, considering the multi-racial nature of the Resistance – what couldn’t take down a human might kill a Sullustan and make a Mon Cal scream in extended agony. Standard protocols said it was better to keep any lockdown going than risk spread, especially considering the valid fears and concerns that came from possibly allowing a plague that had yet to have a cure developed to leave a planet and become a galaxy-wide pandemic. 

“Would it really have killed anyone to mention even the possibility of this before we landed? I mean, who DOES that, not warning any visitors to your planet that there is a deadly plague running loose and that any visit is going to end up being an indefinite one?”

On the one hand, it had been a bit of a dick move, and probably spoke to a lot of government disorganization – with the defeat and collapse of the First Order, a lot of planets that had, voluntarily and forcibly, waved their banner were basically rebuilding their governments from the ground up, considering the way that the First Order had assumed control. Of course, on the other hand, if the government here had had a response for plagues and pandemics, they probably hadn’t been in a position to implement them, given the aforementioned disorganization. Even if the pandemic responses had been in place, who was really in a position to respond to them?

“We’re generals of the Resistance, and...” Poe interrupted himself (mercifully – it ended that particular set of rantings) to let out a groan of frustration. “I can’t even FLY!” 

That actually did get a twinge of sympathy from Finn. He knew how much Poe loved – even needed – to fly, to live in the sky, among the stars. For all that Poe’s stir-crazy ravings were driving Finn nuts, it was an entirely reasonable that he wanted to get out, take a ship – X-wing, shuttle, even the Falcon, had she been there – and just fly. Get behind the controls of something that would defy gravity and go. 

Granted, considering the rest of the ongoing ranting on Poe’s part, the sympathy only went so far.

And yet, Finn still hadn’t insisted that Poe just shut up. Whether it was straight up masochism on Finn’s part or simply trying to keep the peace in their living conditions for the time being, considering they were confirmed to this apartment building, and tensions were inevitable, Finn was trying, very, VERY hard, to keep the peace between the two of them. 

That he had refrained from inflicting any bodily harm on Poe, or even just a pointed verbal jab, spoke to all the restraint that Finn had been taught over his life, both in the First Order (at least he could put some of their indoctrination to a positive use) and the Resistance.

The admission from Poe, though, seemed to have burnt out a lot of his steam. He sighed, and, finally seeming to register his lover, looked to Finn. “I just... I’m going nuts here, Finn. I don’t know how long I can take this.”

Finn sympathized. It wasn’t as if he enjoyed the captivity of their confinement any more than Poe did. He could put up with it more, given that an apartment with windows was more luxurious than any First Order barracks, but... He did feel the strain. They were stuck here, after all, and had spent way more time here than Finn was used to remaining in any one place. 

So he sighed and moved to Poe, pulling him into an embrace. “It’s okay, Poe.” And, really, for all the complaining Finn could do about the complaining that Poe was doing, in the end... Finn did consider it okay. That it was complaining, but at the same time, it was Poe doing what he needed to in order to alleviate his frustration and difficulty with a difficult situation. It was far from ideal, but... Well, they had to deal with it, because it was their reality.

Their arms wrapped around one another, the warmness of one another’s body... Combined with the fact that they’d been the only contact they’d had with any other sapient life in the last several weeks, and their already long-established attraction to each other... It didn’t take too long for a few parts to take notice of the intimacy of the gesture, and remind them both that it had been a while since they’d actually used the bed (or any other surface in the government-issued apartment) for anything other than sleeping.

Poe pulled back slightly, to look Finn in the eye as he asked, “Finn? You wanna-?”

“Force yeah,” Finn nodded, and met Poe’s lips in a fiercely passionate kiss. They’d been holding off on actively having sex for the last few weeks, in the name of avoiding spending the whole of this quarantine in their bed. Now, though... 

Now, they were both questioning the wisdom of that idea.

There had also been some idea of things would get awkward the more time they spent in bed, that there’d be a failure to engage in proper communication, and such. That seemed entirely unimportant at this point, though, now that they had the other in their arms.

Jackets then shirts were swiftly discarded, and they began maneuvering to the bedroom, shoving aside the rest of their clothes in the process. By the time that they actually fell onto the bed, they were both naked, and it actually felt like a relief. They’d let the quarantine hold them back, and...

“We should have been doing this a while ago, huh?” Poe asked, breathless. Finn nodded as he rolled on top of Poe, reaching down and taking both their cocks into his hand. Poe let out a positively filthy moan, and Finn flashed him a wicked smile – getting that sound from Poe, this quickly? Yeah, they’d needed to do this, and for a while now. 

There was not going to be another round of self-restrain like that again, they both could already tell. Not a chance.

Needing to get his mouth around Finn’s cock, Poe let out a very pleased sound that matched the moan he elicited from Finn. Not to be outmatched, though, Finn proceeded to shift so that he could do the same with Poe’s cock, allowing them both to settle into a 69 position. 

Despite the desperation they both felt, finally – FINALLY – breaking their self-imposed celibacy, they both seemed to have an unspoken agreement to fight the need to release right away. They both wanted to keep this going, make it last at least a little while – it had been a while, and, with the demands of focusing on the plague and quarantine, combined with the regular duties they had as the Generals of the Resistance, it had the relief of taking them almost entirely away from what they were experiencing.

Although their familiarity with one another made everything rush back, knowing how and where to touch to make the other moan and gasp with pleasure, there was a feeling of having gone without for so long, it was almost like going back to the first time. 

Realizing that he was starting to get uncontrollably close to the edge, Poe reluctantly pulled back from Finn’s cock, though he did give it a quick farewell kiss, and he could feel Finn’s laugh around his own cock at the silliness of his lover’s actions. Still, it got Finn’s attention and he pulled away as well, though Poe only just managed to restrain a whimper at the loss of the warmness that had surrounded it. They shifted around, responding to one another without words, and pulling into an embrace, though they kept from touching their aching cocks, ready to burst. They settled for another make out session, getting themselves back from the edge of spilling over, for at least a few minutes.

After all, there was still more that they wanted.

When it seemed like they’d pulled back enough that the mere act of touching their cocks wouldn’t send them over, Finn’s mouth slid away from Poe’s, lingering, hot and heavy, by Poe’s ear. “You ready for me?” Finn asked, his voice a low, husky whisper. It did things to Poe’s already on the edge cock, and he found himself struggling not to come just from Finn’s voice alone. 

Why had they not been doing this all through the quarantine, again?

“I’m always ready for you, buddy,” Poe gasped out, running his hands across every inch of Finn’s skin he could touch. It didn’t feel like enough, even though he had access to every part of Finn. He needed more, he needed... He needed Finn inside him. 

Finn was swift on that count, getting Poe ready as quickly as he could. “I’m here, baby,” Finn whispered softly in Poe’s ear. And then he was in, making Poe gasp, his hands clawing at Finn’s body. He felt a flash of pride at the idea of Finn wearing the mark of their lovemaking when they finally left this planet behind.

Funny. That was the first time he’d even thought of the quarantine that had consumed his thinking since Finn had kissed him. 

Definitely a better use of their energies than complaining about the quarantine.

“Love you, buddy. Feels so good,” Poe moaned.

“Love you. Wish we could always be like this.” Finn leaned in, catching Poe in another kiss, though this one was far sloppier than their previous ones, as Finn balanced the business of kiss Poe senseless with fucking him senseless. 

The very idea threatened what remained of Poe’s self-control. If there were words to express how Finn’s statement made him feel, Poe had no capacity to find them right now. Not while he felt Finn deep inside him.

It wasn’t long before both of them had come, and, while part of Poe wanted to go another round (were they going to call it round two or round three? Oh, who cared?), the fact was he’d spent enough time at the edge of orgasm, his body was going to want a bit of an extended refractory period, probably let him get some sleep and recover. Maybe they’d go for the marathon after he rested up. He pulled Finn into another furious kiss, waiting for the refractory period to end. 

“Finn... So good. So good. Gods... Never, never let me go without this so long again, huh?”

“Back at you, baby.” Finn pulled Poe close, pressing a kiss to Poe’s forehead. 

The quarantine and lockdown hadn’t gone away, of course, but at least now they had something to hold their attention.


End file.
